


Je suis ce qu'on appelle un enfant-bulle.

by TNKT



Category: Original Work
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 12:17:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13704312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TNKT/pseuds/TNKT
Summary: Quelques pensées sur les enfants-bulle issues de ma fatigue.C'est bizarre, mais c'est quand même quelque chose que j'ai écrit, donc autant le publier aussi.





	Je suis ce qu'on appelle un enfant-bulle.

Je suis ce qu'on appelle un enfant-bulle.

C'est un bien joli mot qui décrit une triste existence.  
Pour faire plaisir à ma maman, je souris.   
Pour faire plaisir à l'infirmière, je ne bouge pas.  
Un tableau du monde extérieur me rend triste.

Un enfant-bulle vit son enfance entière dans le même petit espace blanc.  
Un enfant-bulle est malheureux.  
Une jolie métaphore, une vie fade, un rire doux.  
Le parfum stérile qui nous entoure toujours.

Cloisonnés à jamais, notre corps nous trahit.  
Incapables de supporter le monde, les gens, les choses.  
Une cage de voiles plastifiés et la vie devient transparence.  
Il faut écrire notre solitude, beaucoup de solitude.

Lasse et terne, notre existence se fatigue.  
Médecin, infirmière, aide-soignant, et parent.  
Le contact physique est un rêve inachevable.  
S'oublier et oublier le monde qui nous entoure.

La pitié est inutile. La tristesse aussi. Une longue mélancolie monotone.  
Etiquetés et rangés entre les compresses froides et les antibiotiques.  
Nous pourrions nous évader dans le petit meuble sur roulettes,  
Les petits compartiments et les petits tiroirs, tous fermés à clé.

Des rêves et des cauchemars entrelacés.  
Libère-moi, aide-moi à m'échapper,   
Et emmène-moi loin, loin, loin d'ici, très loin....  
S'il-te-plaît. C'est si triste ici quand je suis seul...

Je ne veux pas partir avec toi. Laisse-moi ici.   
J'aime cette solitude douce-amère.  
Non, ne m'abandonne pas, j'ai besoin de toi!   
Le goût de métal... Le goût de métal remplit ma bouche.

Où est le ciel? J'aimerais voler, tu sais, flotter dans les airs.  
Seul, seul, seul....  
Silence dans la chambre.  
L'agneau se meurt.


End file.
